The other woman
by kamilara
Summary: Ahí me encontraba, en un lugar donde todo era impreciso y lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía lógica, ni aunque existieran miles de pruebas simplemente no creería en ello, pues en esta noche seria diferente.


Estaba todo tan disperso...el tiempo era como el humo de un cigarrillo elevándose lentamente hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en lo profundo de mis pensamientos... Ahí me encontraba, en un lugar donde todo era impreciso y lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía lógica, ni aunque existieran miles de pruebas simplemente no creería en ello. Al parecer esta noche tenia algo diferente.

Nos juntado sin ninguna razón aparente. Bebimos algunos vasos de licor y de alguna u otra forma terminamos teniendo nuestras diferencias como de costumbre, Aunque esta vez me acerque mas de lo usual, estaba molesta y quería provocarte...Por acto reflejo intentaste alejarme, empujando mi brazo derecho hacia atrás, con la clara convicción de mantener tu postura, a medias trataste de pronunciar algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde... tu ritmo cardiaco estaba muy alterado como para poder sostener tu voz. En un flash, se plasmó la imagen de nuestra violencia y caímos una sobre la otra, con la suficiente intensidad que tiene un diminuto shock eléctrico, sentía en cámara lenta como las vibraciones se dispersaron por toda la habitación. Curiosamente esto se sentía muy bien...Al parecer hoy ninguna de las dos pretendía perder.

Jalaste desde abajo con fuerza, donde comienza el cuello de mi camisa contra ti, aun se sentía la energía de la discusión anterior en tu agarre. Estábamos pérdidas en oscuridad de la habitación, aunque yo realmente me encontraba observando el contraste de tu cabello sobre la que pequeña luz proyectada a nuestro favor, de alguna manera se lograba respirar la densidad que saturaba el ambiente entre nosotras.

Mi vista estaba borrosa, sin embargo podía sentir el calor que subía rápidamente por mis brazos desde tus muñecas al tomarlas y presionarlas en contra de la gravedad. Me miraste fijamente por unos segundos, intentando procesar la realidad que reflejaban mis ojos, y en eso transcurrió el tiempo suficiente para aturdir nuestros cerebros. Todas las sustancias químicas naturales de nuestro organismo se dispararon de una sola vez expandiéndose como nubes en el aire...cariño estábamos completamente drogadas, es que contigo siempre es así...

El beber alcohol sin límites en tus extensas conversaciones, me hacen ver lo interesante que puedes llegar a ser, sobre todo cuando te empreñas en transmitir algo. Puedo afirmar cien veces en un segundo, lo mucho que me gusta tu obsesiva manía de querer siempre cuadrar las cosas en ceros, como también lo testaruda que eres al intentar abarcar todas las ciencias del universo. Es que simplemente adoro tu prolija y calculadora forma de actuar. Aunque estoy consciente de lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser, aún así, tú nunca podrás evitar ser tan irritante a la hora de reconocer la verdad. Pero no te preocupes querida, que en mi reino tú eres la princesa del sarcasmo.

Utilice la gravedad a mi favor para acomodarme entre tus piernas, frunciste tus cejas en forma de protesta, en cambio yo solo sonreí y me acerque astutamente más a tu rostro, sin embargo desafortunadamente lo desviaste hacia un costado. Es que a veces no entiendo el gusto que tienes por complicar más las cosas, si en el fondo tu sabes que terminaremos en el mismo sitio...así que lo siento por ti, pero esto ya está determinado por mí y no pienso retroceder ni un solo milímetro.

Repentinamente dejaste de forcejear en contra de mí... Solté gradualmente tus muñecas y apoye mis manos con cuidado en cada costado de tu cabeza, con la intención de sostener mi peso sobre ti, rodeándote sin escrúpulos. En ese lugar todo daba vueltas, las imágenes giraban como en un carrusel de feria, realmente no estaba en mis cinco sentidos esta noche. Tus manos se acomodaron ligeramente sobre mis clavículas. Alineamos nuestras miradas, y sin pensarlo me incline para besarte directamente en los labios...supongo que ya no había porque discutir.

Un beso tan inesperado, como improvisado salió de ambas, tan intenso que bordeaba lo violento...con tus palmas hiciste un recorrido rápido, desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas e instintivamente me atrapaste en un abrazo, en un beso tan descarado y sin control, ya de seguro entendiste el mensaje, qué más da, la decisión ya estaba tomada, por lo menos por esta noche... ya sabes, después de todo, no somos tan diferentes.

Estábamos perdiendo el oxígeno significativamente con el constante movimiento de nuestros labios. Me separe ligeramente y comencé a descender con suavidad hasta tu cuello. Al parecer mi respiración te hizo las suficientes cosquillas, como para hacer presionar tus piernas en contra de mis caderas, pero sabes que...eso me tentaba aún más...y nos volvimos a besar de la misma forma descontrolada, pero esta vez mis manos estaban en su cintura, haciendo lo que constantemente hacen los seres humanos, Descubriendo cosas nuevas a través del experimento y es evidente que a ambas nos encantaba experimentar...Mi mano predominante comenzó peligrosamente a subir hasta la altura de tus pechos, redujiste aún más la distancia entre nosotras, presionando con uno de tus brazos sobre el costado de mi espalda, y tus delgado dedos arrugaban con fuerza el género de mi camisa. Al comenzar a besar cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la parte baja de tu cuello, inmediatamente con tu mano libre tomaste suavemente mi mentón y lo direccionaste para acercar tu boca a mi oído derecho, y en voz baja, pero muy atrayente mencionaste;

"tú sabes que para mañana, lo que pase hoy no existe"

Abrí mis ojos un poco sorprendida por las palabras, pero al asimilarlas, sonreí automáticamente. Después de todo eres tú, y era más que predecible esta actitud. Todo sabemos lo molesto que es para ti aceptar que te atraen ciertas cosas o persona como yo, pero esta bien, porque al igual que tú no comprendo mucho las cosas que suceden dentro mi. Y aunque en situaciones solo me fastidias, me gusta que lo hagas, porque sé que a ti también te encanta ser provocada...Es nuestro mas intimo juego y es perfecto para las dos.

"estoy de acuerdo"

Respondí con una gran sonrisa, me miraste y lo hiciste también, sabias perfectamente lo que estaba pensando... Y sin rodeos me dispuse a terminar lo que comenzamos, descendiendo hasta donde tú quisieras llegar esta noche...


End file.
